


come to hyung

by orphan_account



Category: Kpop - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 0 feet apart, Bottom Soobin, M/M, Nipple Play, and some stuff, cause they're very gay, exploring each other's body, laying on one bunk bed, soobin wants to moan but he needs to keep it down, top yeonjun, two bros - Freeform, yeonjun will not let that happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yeonjun wants to explore soobin
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin - Relationship, Yeonjun/Soobin, choi yeonjun/choi soobin, soobin/yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	come to hyung

soobin scrolled through his phone casually after having had his bath, dressed in a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts. he'd just come back from practice with yeonjun, who was currently in the shower. he was beyond tired and he was sure that yeonjun would be too, and he simply planned to switch the lights off and sleep when the elder came out.

yeonjun walked out of the shower, wearing only a pair of shorts as his chest shone out. his hair was dripping wet, which he moved to dry in front of the mirror.

soobin gulped as he tried to keep his eyes on his phone, something that was getting harder for him to do with each passing second. yeonjun eyes soobin through the mirror, smirking at his expression.

"like what you see, soobin?"

"huh?"

soobin felt his heart race, something that never failed to happen when yeonjun was around. he could see yeonjun's toned back clearly, his muscled body looking like heaven to him. yeonjun finished drying his hair as he tossed the towel aside. he turned around to face soobin, who quickly acted as if he was still looking at his phone.

"you're not fooling anyone, soobin."

the elder male's voice was dangerously low, a tone that clearly screamed dominance. the younger squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he was totally done for now. once yeonjun had his eyes set on something he simply never let go if it.

yeonjun walked towards soobin's lower bunk bed, bending down to climb onto it. the place was fairly big for one person, but with two people it was a given that their bodies would be pressed together.

"choi soobin, what were you looking at?"

yeonjun climbed onto soobin to be on this top, holding soobin's hands down to his sides. soobin's phone lay forgotten in a corner of the mattress.

"hyung, i..."

once again, soobin's eyes traveled down from yeonjun's fierce, cat-like eyes to his chest and to his torso, and they were truly incredibly toned. it had been a while since soobin had seen yeonjun shirtless, and yeonjun had been working out a lot lately. his body just kept getting better with time.

yeonjun cooed softly, "oh, look at your eyes, you're so cute ,bunny, but they just give away all that you're thinking.” soobin felt his stomach churn at the nickname, a pleasant feeling that he didn’t want to admit that he was feeling.

yeonjun lowered down on soobin as he ran his hands up the younger’s shirt, making soobin gasp.

“hyung!”

“sshhh.”

yeonjun motioned for soobin to be silent as he pointed towards the door, “the maknaes are outside, soobin. you don’t want them to know that you were drooling over my body, do you?”

soobin shook his head, pressing his lips together to prevent any other sound from coming out of his mouth as yeonjun worked his way up soobin’s chest with his hands, finally getting rid of the younger’s shirt.

“keep your eyes open soobin, we won’t get time to ourselves like this that often.”

soobin nodded at his hyung. yeonjun’s eyes were clearly dripping with honey at the sight of the younger’s body.

“so pretty…”

yeonjun reached out to soobin’s nipples with his fingers, tweaking them slightly. the younger let out a soft moan, pleading to his hyung to be gentle on him.

“pretty, pretty boy.”

yeonjun continued to fiddle with the younger male’s chest for a while before finally reached down with his mouth to press kisses on his chest.  
soobin’s body unconsciously reacted to yeonjun’s kisses as he suppressed his moans of pleasure. yeonjun looked at the younger without removing his mouth from his body, pleased at the the expression of ecstasy on his face. he brought his mouth to his nipples yet again, swirling his tongue around them. soobin pressed his lips together tighter as he let out deep hums, not being able to hold himself back.

yeonjun bit down on them softly, nibbling at them, an action that soobin could not handle.

“ah, hyung!”

soobin moaned out loud before making a horrified expression, pressing his hands to his mouth. yeonjun giggled softly, finding his dear, pretty boy so cute.

“i love you, soobin.”

yeonjun sucked on his nipples, pleasuring the younger further. he continued to swirl his tongue around it, tickling soobin. soobin’s back arched as yeonjun moved to worked on his neck, leaving deep marks on it. soobin’s hands ran over yeonjun’s back, gripping onto it tightly. yeonjun worked his way up soobin’s jaw, finally reached his mouth.

soobin whimpered, overwhelmed, “i love you too, hyung.”

“baby boy…”

yeonjun cooed before finally kissing soobin on the lips, humming deeply at the pleasure. yeonjun didn’t bother asking for permission before exploring soobin’s mouth with his experienced tongue as soobin moaned very lightly.

yeonjun pulled back for a second, heaving as he held himself up with his hands. soobin looked at the sight in front of him, loving each second of this. yeonjun’s body was slightly sweaty now, but it was so, so attractive.

“hyung…more.”

yeonjun smirked, caressing soobin’s face, “so needy, aren’t you.”

he went back to work on soobin’s mouth, letting the younger explore his mouth this once. soobin was eager, wanting to pleasure his hyung too. he continued to kiss the elder as he brought his hands up from his sides to yeonjun’s nipples before playing with them lightly.

“ahhh..”

yeonjun let out a low grunt as he pulled back from the kiss, his eyes closed in divine pleasure. soobin pulled his hyung’s chest closer to his mouth as he let his nipple enter his mouth, sucking on it deeply. soobin closed his eyes too, giving his fullest for his hyung. he played with the other one with his fingers as he continued to work on the first one with his lips and tongue. an escastic yeonjun ran his hands through soobin’s hair.

“good boy, soobin.”

soobin did the same on the other nipple, biting it slightly this time. yeonjun bit down on his lips as he suppressed his moans, not being able to believe how good soobin was at being a sub to him.

soobin pulled back to look at yeonjun, “did it feel nice, hyung?”

yeonjun ran his hands down over the younger’s torso, finally reached down to tug at soobin’ boxers, “i can make it feel nicer, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> that's all folks. it's an open ending so you can imagine what happens next. please tell me how you like it!


End file.
